1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless data communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for high speed packet data and low delay data transmissions in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Increasing demand for wireless data transmission and the expansion of services available via wireless communication technology has led to the development of specific data services. One such service is referred to as High Data Rate (HDR). An exemplary HDR type system is proposed in “TL80-54421-1 HDR Air Interface Specification” referred to as “the HAI specification.” HDR generally provides an efficient method of transmitting packets of data in a wireless communication system. A difficulty arises in applications requiring both voice and packet data services. Voice systems are considered low delay data systems, as the voice communications are interactive and therefore processed in real-time. Other low delay data systems include video, multi-media, and other real-time data systems. HDR systems are not designed for voice communications but rather are designed to optimize data transmissions, as the base station in an HDR system circulates through the various mobile users, sending data to only one mobile user at a time. The circulation introduces delay into the transmission process. Such delay is tolerable for data transmission, as the information is not used in real-time. In contrast, the circulation delay is not acceptable for voice communications.
There is a need for a combination system for transmitting high speed packet data information along with low delay data, such as voice information. There is a further need for a method of determining the data rate for high packet data rate information in such a combination system.